Davenport
Davenport was an Axeothian town, and the main fortress of the Isle of the Dawn. During The Gathering Storm, it was greatly affected by the plague of the Undead armies sent by Hexis to hamper Agraynel's search for Aiffe's Mandolin.Heroes of Might and Magic IV: The Gathering Storm. New World Computing. Mission: Isle of the Dawn (scenario, in English). 2002. Gameplay Davenport is present as a Preserve town in the Isle of Dawn scenario from Heroes of Might and Magic IV: The Gathering Storm. The city starts as neutral, and is situated in the eastern region of the map, south from the place where Agraynel starts. Reaching Davenport is the mission's first objective. From Agraynel's starting zone, Davenport can be accessed only by bypassing a stack of Thunderbirds guarding the only passage. This can be done by completing a quest that gives Agraynel Grandmaster Stealth. The Davenport town has no garrison, and starts with no dwelling built. The city has no disabled buildings, however, and the creatures produced in this town will serve as a backbone for the player's army for the rest of the scenario. Lore Davenport acted as the main city of the Isle of the Dawn, an island rumored to be home of the powerful artifact musical instrument, Aiffe's Mandolin. During the events of Heroes IV: The Gathering Storm, the Bard Agraynel embarked in a quest to obtain the Mandolin so she could use it in battle against the mad Hexis, an overambitious sorcerer who threatened the delicate balance of nature through his rituals. In order to prevent the artifact's discovery and usage against him, Hexis sent some of his minions to "beset this normally peaceful region", and placed a curse over Davenport. This plague desertified the town's surroundings, and caused most of it's population to flee. Davenport's governor, Larinath, decided to personally handle the problem, but his mission soon came to a halt when he was caught and imprisoned when passing through the newly created desert. Agraynel's arrival on the Isle dramatically changed the course of events, as she managed to rescue Larinath. Correctly guessing that the Undead are in league with Hexis, Larinath suggested Agraynel to assist him in the Isle's cleansing, stating that "aiding each other we will aid ourselves". The two heroes rebuilt Davenport using resources from the unaffected northern forests, and launched a frontal attack on the Undead. By conquering Twin Pines and defeating Lord Darnem, Agraynel and Larinath vanquished the menace, and restored peace on the Isle. Larinath kept his part of the deal and helped Agraynel to gather clues about the Mandolins' whereabouts, but the duo found out that the rumors were untrue, and that the artifact was not located on the Isle. However, the island did held intelligence about the Mandolin, but in the form of a different artifact, the Harmonic Chainmail. An ancient suit of armor once worn by an Elven bardess, the Chainmail bolstered a magical link with the Mandolin, and Agraynel retrieved it and left the Isle to continue her searches. Sources Category:Heroes IV